1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door frame for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a door frame for a vehicle coupled with a bright molding.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a door frame for a vehicle is a window frame which is attached to a door of a vehicle. That is, a door frame for a vehicle is a frame which is formed so as to defend and cover a door glass. Further, a door glass run is mounted to a door frame for a vehicle so as to guide for opening/closing a door glass.
a door frame for a vehicle may be coupled with a bright molding. Herein, the bright molding is a portion which is exposed to exterior, and is mounted to outside of a door frame for a vehicle. In addition, the bright molding may be produced by various designs for improving the aesthetic features of a vehicle.
Conventionally, it is not easy for a shape of a door frame for a vehicle to be changed according to a shape of the bright molding. In addition, additional constituent elements are required for coupling the bright molding formed in various shapes in the state of not changing a shape of a door frame for a vehicle. For example, a plastic member is disposed between a door frame for a vehicle and the bright molding such that it is possible to couple a door frame for a vehicle with the bright molding. Further, the bright molding can be coupled with a door frame for a vehicle by using a member such as a rivet.
However, engagement composition for coupling a door frame for a vehicle with the bright molding is complex and the production cost is increased if the additional constituent elements are used. In addition, weight of the door frame that the bright molding coupled therewith is increased. Meanwhile, even if the additional constituent elements are used, strong coupling of a door frame for a vehicle and the bright molding of which shapes are different from each other is limited.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.